


Fuel For The Fire

by turquoisedragon513



Series: The Rising Flames [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds, dragons being dragons, me being a self indulgent moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513
Summary: When a Autobot goes into heat, he runs. When a predator picks up the scent, he does not. This goes from dirty to soft real fuckin fast.





	Fuel For The Fire

Bluestreak ran. He could hardly make out the sound of his own muffled pedesteps because of the foliage he was crushing, but he did hear the sounds following him  
It wasn't Prowl, and it wasn't any of the other Autobots. Too loud and heavy for that. More than once, he'd caught a glimpse of black plating through the trees.   
‘Please don't be Skywarp!’  
He prayed silently, not even noticing the layered plates along the other mech’s back, or the spines lacing it.

*-*-*-*-*

Nitrocrash normally wasn't a huge fan if heat claims. But this little Autobot… when Nitro had been captured, this one had kept Smokescreen from harming the dragonformer. Nitro trusted him, as Bluestreak had shown him kindness. Trust was a rare thing from Nitro, a truly valuable one as well. He'd been hunting down one of the hatchlings, when he'd caught the scent. Normally, his frame would have shrugged it off. But Bluestreak had managed to get Nitro hooked in, and now the predator was stalking through the brush, silently herding his quarry towards the canyon Night and Blaze kept for their heats. Blue wouldn't mind. She had her own problems. 

*-*-*-*-*

By the time Bluestreak realized he was surrounded by rock instead of trees, his frame was close to overheating. The cliff face was steep, almost vertical, and smooth as sheet metal. There was no way he could climb out. The sound of claws scraping stone made him turn, and he squeaked, face to face with a dragonformer. His processor was fogged by pheromones, but he could remember the beast’s name. Nitrocrash. A hot gust of air blew across his faceplates.  
“If you keep running like this, you're going to bake.”  
Nitro growled, mustard yellow optics staring into Bluestreak’s cyan ones.  
“I… can't stay in the Ark.”  
“Figures. What, do you Autobots just like being sticks on the mud?”  
The brute growled, making Bluestreak shiver.  
“No… Ratchet already has to deal with Hound getting sparked. He doesn't need to worry about me.”  
Blue froze as Nitrocrash suddenly circled around him, the beast inhaling and exhaling sharply.  
“I see. Well, I'm not an Autobot. And this isn't the Ark.”  
A wing brushed his side. Oh. Oh no. The heat imprint was already in motion, his legs wobbling. Nitrocrash smiled, showing off fangs the size of daggers.  
“That's what I thought.   
He purred, talons twitching. The dragonformer didn't even blink as Bluestreak sagged into his wings, shaking.  
“I… I need…”  
“Not right here. The others patrol this area. We need to get in a den.”  
Pushing Bluestreak off his wings and into his talons, Nitro leaped into the air, looking over the few caverns in the canyon wall before settling on one of the largest. He landed heavily, depositing Bluestreak on the floor.   
“Good. It's still stocked up.”  
Stacks of energon, a nest of blankets and pillows, a small pool of water, Blue was slightly impressed. He didn't have much time to be before he was tossed onto the nest, Nitro towering over him.  
“Have you done this before.”  
The young Praxian shuttered at the question.   
“N...no.”  
“You still have your seals, don't you.”  
Nitro leaned down, snout nudging his legs apart.  
“Y..yes. I do.”  
“I need your permission then. Give me your word that you want this.”  
The dragon growled, and Bluestreak felt his chassis burning up.  
“Yes! Yes, please… just… please…”  
Again, fangs were shown as Nitro smiled, and ran his glossa along Bluestreak’s modesty panel.  
“Well then. You'd better open that up then.”   
The shaking Praxian barely even had to send the command before his valve panel clicked open, spike still dormant due to his heat. Nitro didn't seem to mind, because he just ran his glossa over the folds instead.   
“Mmm. Gonna have to warm you up. I'm not small.”  
“Didn't expect you to be.”  
Bluestreak whimpered, his interface array burning. The dragonformer was lavishing attention to his valve, glossa running over it and fangs sliding past. Just before Blue was about to warn Nitro, he overloaded. Hard. The dragon chuckled.   
“Guess you're ready then.”  
“Feels… hurts…”  
“I know. It'll be worth it, promise.”  
Nitro said, his plating shifting as he transformed into root mode. A servo went under Blue's helm, lifting it up just as Nitro’s facemask retracted and their lips smashed together.  
“I'm going to claim you. Make you mine. Tell me you want that.”  
The dragonformer hissed, and Blue hummed his approval back. A click, and the feeling of a spike rubbing against his folds. Blue whimpered, but Nitro didn't let him continue, digging his fangs into Blue's neck.  
“Mine. My mate, my carrier, mine.”  
He hissed, suddenly driving himself inside. Bluestreak winced as the head brushed against his seal, and Nitro detached from his neck.  
“This is going to sting. But I'll make you forget that.”  
The sudden feeling of Nitrocrash being inside him made him scream, the burn searing though his legs. Just as Nitro had promised, it was lost in pleasure as Nitro started thrusting, making Blue whimper, clutching at the dragonformer’s arms. He could feel the black plating heating up, and his own charge building. With one sudden thrust, Nitro drove himself into Blue's gestation tank, overloading hard and fast. The dragonformer roared, and Blue screeched with his own overload.  
“NITRO!”  
Claws dug at his chassis, mustard optics clouded, but the request clear. Bluestreak bared his spark, and at the same time, Nitrocrash did the same. The two life forces slammed together, and almost instantly Bluestreak was lost in the bliss of it all, feeling Nitrocrash inside him mentally and physically.   
“You're going to carry my sparkling. I'm going to take care of you. I want you to stay.”  
The dragonformer whispered, and Blue took that with open arms. Nitro overloaded again, and Blue felt like his chamber was going to pop.   
“I'm yours. Always.”  
He felt it. Nitro had trusted him, back when the dragonformer had been a prisoner. Since then, he'd been stewing in feelings he didn't understand, confused and alone. Bluestreak reached up, stroking along the… no… His mate's faceplates.  
“I'm staying.”

*-*-*-*-*

It had taken no time for Bluestreak to start showing signs of carrying, partially because the sire was so large. Bluebolt had stopped by to conform it, give her brief congratulations, and leave. Now, they waited. Nitro had made a habit of stroking a long Bluestreak’s chassis, feeling the sparkling.   
“Does he need more nanites?”  
“I think so. He's going to be big.”   
The dragonformer smiled, more sincere now, and with less teeth. Bluestreak let his panel back, and Nitro did the same, gently driving inside his smaller partner. The lovemaking they did now was slow and easy, enforcing the sparkbond they had growing.   
“He's going to be perfect. He could be a dragon or a cruiser, and I'll love him anyway.”  
Nitro whispered, rubbing his helm against Bluestreak's neck. The Praxian laughed.  
“He loves you too. And so do I.”

*-*-*-*-*

The cycles of waiting, and interfacing, and more waiting, had made Bluestreak tired. He could barely see his pedes, not that he needed to, as Nitro kept him in the nest, and brought him energon and coolant.   
“Nitro.”  
The dragonformer paused from grooming Bluestreak’s bump, his muzzle twitching.   
“Do you think… you could bring Prowl and Ratchet here? So I can see them?”  
His mate paused, thinking about it. Nitro nodded, lowering his helm to the bump and purring deeply against it. Bluestreak laughed when the sparkling rumbled back.

*-*-*-*-*

Nitro had landed with Ratchet on his back and Prowl clutched in his talons. As soon as had let the Enforcer go, the black and white mech had given him a nasty smack on the faceplates, making the dragonformer whine, retreating back to Bluestreak and curling around his mate.   
“Blue?”  
Prowl calmed down almost instantly when he saw the younger Praxian, who was rubbing his abdomen and smiling.  
“Hi.”  
Ratchet snorted, looking suspiciously at Nitro, who growled, but backed down when Blue frowned at him.  
“You… did this thing get you sparked?”  
Prowl glared at the beast, earning a whine in return.   
“Nitro found me on my heat. He… took good care of me. Prowl, after we caught him, he fell in love with me.”  
The younger Praxian let Ratchet run scan on his systems while the elder sat down next to the pair. Nitro transformed, keeping his facemask back, but still looking nervous.  
“It's true. I… I will take good care of Bluestreak. After he delivers, he will be free to visit the Ark.”  
A bleep from the scanner made Ratchet sit up, sighing.  
“You're not coming back?”  
“Ratchet, I would love to live with Blue on the Ark. But my pack is out here, and I can't leave them.”  
Nitro said, trying to stay calm. Prowl rubbed his chevron, before holding a servo out to Nitro.  
“Take good care of him.”  
“Y..yes sir.”

*-*-*-*-*

It took only a few cycles for Bluestreak to reach emergence. His coding triggered at noon, and he screeched, making Nitro jolt awake, lashing his helm around to see what made his mate panic.  
“Nitro… hurts.”  
Nitro paled at the sight of Blue's valve leaking, and nuzzled against his mate gently.   
“I'll get Nightriser. He's delivered, and he's more agreeable than Blaze. Will you be okay?”  
“Yes… he's not moving yet.”  
The dragonformer nodded, racing out to the opening of the cavern and transforming to beast mode, letting out a roar. Almost immediately, a sleek black form landed next to Nitro, chirping. They both transformed, Nitro’s bulky frame followed by Night, who was skinny as a twig, but had surprisingly worried optics.  
“How much does it hurt?”  
“Like the pit.”  
Blue hissed, stiffening as another contracting wracked his frame.  
“Nitro, rub down along the bump. It'll help the sparkling move. Blue, just push as hard as you can.”  
Nitro rushed over, running his servos along his mate, and Blue ground his dentae as he contracted his abdomen. The sparkling shifted, a confused burst making Blue shutter.  
“Keep going!”  
Nightriser urged, and Blue pushed again. The feeling of Nightriser’s digits in his valve wasn't expected, and he moaned, pressing down hard. He felt a jerk, and Night whistled.  
“You've got a big guy here. Helm is out. One more big push.”  
Blue was about done with labor. He grabbed onto Nitro’s servo clenching fiercely as he pushed down again, and everything went numb, Night leaning back with a screaming, slimy bundle. Nitro stared down at his packmate as the slender mech used one of the blankets to clean the sparkling off, wrapping him in a clean one afterwards. Nitro took his son gently, looking down at a face that looked remarkably like his own.  
“He's got my stupid helm. And your chevron.”  
Blue reached out, and Nitro let the sparkling go to his carrier. Night had stood up, waiting.  
“You can go.”  
Bluestreak said softly, looking down at his son's face. He was the same shade of gray blue as his carrier, but with slight black tinged around his optics. The sparkling yawned, blinking open soft, pastel yellow optics.  
“He's perfect.”  
Running a digit along the sparkling’s face, Blue felt like crying. Nitro already was.  
“Needs a designation. Something… unique.”  
The sound of rain caught his audials, making both new parents look up.   
“Stormsky.”  
Blue whispered, and the sparkling cooed his approval. Nitro laughed. Suddenly, Stormsky whined, pawing at his carrier’s chassis. Bluestreak opened up one of his chestplates, letting the sparkling latch into a feeding tube.   
“Welcome to the world little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've got like 2 sequels to this already written. I spend my time indulging myself, so have said self indulgent bullshit.


End file.
